1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a wagering game intended for use in casinos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino poker is a well known casino wagering game. Players tend to grow bored with the same games over and over, thus what is needed is a new and exciting variation of poker that players will find enjoyable and that casinos will find profitable.